Percy Discovers Youtube Stars
by I am Nikita Daughter of Apollo
Summary: Title says all! This is my first story so I hope you guys like it! I know that demigods using the internet isn't realistic, but let's face it, demigods are always using the internet on Fanfiction. Whether it's for Facebook, or Internet chatting, or even Fanfiction. Rated T because of language in some videos.
1. Chapter 1-Smosh

**Hi guys! It's brownbeltninja! I hope you guys like this story! It's my first, so tell me what y'all think!  
Me: Hey, hey Rick!**

**Rick: What do you want?  
Me: *sharpens knife* I want the rights for the Percy Jackson series.**

**Rick: NEVER! *runs away*  
Me: So until I catch Rick, I don't own the Percy Jackson series. I don't own Smosh either. :( I only own my OC, which is portrayed by me. ONWARDS WITH "Percy Discovers Youtube Stars"!**

* * *

It was a normal day at CampHalf-Blood. Percy was in his cabin daydreaming about ponies, unicorns, and rainbows.

UHM, NO.

* * *

Percy was in his cabin, packing up his things , when Connor and Travis Stoll barged into his cabin. "Percy! We've been looking all over for you!" said Connor(or was it Travis? Nope it was Connor). "And you found me in my cabin, that's a surprise," Percy replied. The Stolls decided to ignore that comment. "Dude, you know the new camper Nikita Samuels? She showed us these two hilarious mortals! You gotta watch this!" Travis said, opening his computer.

"SHUT UP!" the computer said. The screen focused on a guy with a bull-haircut playing with two pink donuts. "Hey Anthony," he said, pretending one of the donuts was "Anthony". "Hey Ian! You wanna see me try to use my taquito as a pool floaty?" he said, as he tapped "Anthony" on the table. "Uh guys? Why's that dude talking to donuts?" Percy said. "Just watch the video," the twins said simultaneously. _Does that dude have mental issues? _Percy thought. "He's not mentally unstable if that's what you're thinking," Connor said, reading his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 6 minutes 43 seconds later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Uh...what was that?" Percy asked. "That was Smosh Food Battle 2010! Wasn't it awesome?" Connor replied. "That was..." Connor and Travis waited to hear his answer. "AWESOME!" Percy finished. "But how did that Anthony guy stay underwater for that long? Is he my half-brother?!" Percy asked anxiously. "Percy, don't be stupid...OF COURSE HE'S YOUR BROTHER! How else would he be able to breathe underwater?" Travis said. "How old is he?" Percy wondered. "I don't know, let's go ask Nikita!" Connor said, walking out of Percy's cabin. Travis and Percy followed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Don't mind me, I'm just a linebreaker ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nikita was in her cabin, watching Pewdiepie, when Connor, Travis, and Percy barged in. "NIKITA! We've come to ask you an important question!" Connor said, panting. "Sure what is it? she said pausing the video. "How old is Anthony?" "Is Anthony my half-brother?" Percy and Connor asked at the same time. "Anthony's 25, and why would he be your half-brother?" "Because he can breathe underwater, DUH!" Percy replied. And what did Nikita do? What many others would do in this scenario. She facepalmed. "He can't breathe underwater," she said in an annoyed tone. "Then how do you explain this?!" they said, showing her the clip from where Anthony came out of the water after about 15 seconds. "They video-edited it," she hissed. "Now will you guys leave? I was doing something impor-" she was cut off by Connor. "Hey what's that?" he said, pointing at the video on her computer.

And that's how Percy discovered Smosh. TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! I know it might not be the best, but please tell me what you thought! Click the button below to get Smosh power! Up next is "How Percy Discovered Pewdiepie"**

**~Brownbeltninja**


	2. Chapter 2-Pewdiepie

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews y'all left me! I see I'm not the only Smosh/Pewds fan on fanfiction. So disclaimer time!**

Me: YO VALDEZ GET OVER HERE!  
Leo: Fire boy at your service. *cheeky grin*  
Me: Say the disclaimer.  
Leo: Why me?  
Me: Because if you don't say the disclaimer...well we wouldn't want anything to happen to poor Hazel would we? *turns on TV and shows Hazel crying, locked up in a dungeon*  
Leo: I am Nikita Daughter of Apollo does not own the Percy Jackson series. She also doesn't own Smosh, Pewdiepie, or Nyan Cat. Now let her go!  
Me: Thank you Leo! *turns off tv* Hazel you can come out now!  
Leo: Wait what? Wait...you tricked me!  
Me: So?  
Leo: You're so unladylike.  
Me: Who said I was a lady? *rips off face mask to show man face*  
Leo: *screams and runs away*  
Me: *rips off another face mask to show regular face* Nice idea for a prank Hazel! Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

**-**Previously on "Percy Discovers Youtube Stars"-

_"How old is Anthony?" "Is Anthony my half-brother?" Percy and Connor asked at the same time. "Anthony's 25, and why would he be your half-brother?" "Because he can breathe underwater, DUH!" Percy replied. And what did Nikita do? What many others would do in this scenario. She facepalmed. "He can't breathe underwater," she said in an annoyed tone. "Then how do you explain this?!" they said, showing her the clip from where Anthony came out of the water after about 15 seconds. "They video-edited it," she hissed. "Now will you guys leave? I was doing something impor-" she was cut off by Connor. "Hey what's that?" he said, pointing at the video on her computer._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _Bonjour mes amis, je m'appelle Line Breaker _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That has a name," Nikita replied, emphasizing 'that'. "His name is Pewdiepie. He's kinda like Smosh, except he only makes videos of him playing games. He's actually quite funny. Before you guys came in, I was watching one of his videos," Nikita said. "He plays with Smosh sometimes. Here, I'll show you a video of him playing with Smosh," she said, clicking on another tab. "Hello. My name. Is. Ian. From Smosh." Ian sang. Anthony said, "That's not...that's not, you're supposed to sing it like a popular song." Some other guy, who Percy assumed to be Pewdiepie, started laughing. "Oh okay," Ian replied. "Hello my, name is Ian, and I am from, Smo-ah-osh!" he sang. "Lady Gaga," Anthony guessed. Pewdiepie said, "That was Gaga. That was beautiful." Anthony and Pewdiepie both sang their names, and then the screen turned white(or at least the right side did). Pewdiepie started drawing a person. "What's he doing?" Travis asked. "They're playing a game called 'Draw My Thing'. One person draws something, and the other two have to guess what it is." Nikita replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _14 minutes, 38 seconds later _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How do you know about these people?!" Connor asked. "I mean, they're frickin' hilarious, and you're boring!" "Gee thanks Connor," Nikita said. "My friends told me about them. Just because I'm a nerd, I'm not boring!" "Could you show us another Pewdiepie video?" Travis asked. "Sure," Nikita replied, and she clicked on a video called 'Amnesia: Playthrough Part: 1 - Windy Doors'. She grinned. This was definitely gonna scare the boys.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _9 minutes 45 seconds later _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nikita grinned at the three teenage boys. They were whimpering and holding onto each other. And Connor was crying. "Soooo..." Nikita said, dragging out the o. She grinned maliciously. "Do you guys wanna see the second part?" "NO!" The three boys dashed out of her cabin.

And that's how Percy discovered Pewdiepie, along with Amnesia.

* * *

**So what did y'all think? Review for a new chapter! Tell me what you think I should do next. I'm thinking either Nyan Cat or Shane Dawson. If you have a better suggestion, tell me!**

~I am Nikita Daughter of Apollo


	3. Chapter 3-JacksGap and danisnotonfire

**Hey guys! *ducks* Don't hurt me! I know, I haven't updated in a LONG time, but I've been so busy. Okay so maybe I was just busy for one day and the rest I was lazy...but...I'm updating now right? That's all that matters! So anyways, this chapter is going to be about danisnotonfire, also known as Dan Howell, and JacksGap, also known as Jack and Finn Harries. They're amazing, hilarious, and have the cutest British accents ever! I hope y'all like this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own danisnotonfire, JacksGap, Smosh, Happy Wheels, YouTube, or any of the PJO characters. 

* * *

Travis and Connor Stoll sat in their cabin, watching Smosh play Happy Wheels. It was the third time they saw this video. Ever since Nikita had shown them Smosh, they'd been obsessed with watching people on YouTube.

"Connor, I'm bored," Travis said.

"Yeah, we've seen this a MILLION times!" Connor agreed. "Maybe Nikita knows more people we can watch on YouTube. Should we ask her?"

"Yeah, it's not like we have anything better to do, and I'm POSITIVE she doesn't," Travis said.

They shut their computer and walked to the Apollo cabin.On the way, they ran into Percy.

"Hey guys. Where are you going?" Percy said.

"The Apollo cabin, we need more videos to watch. You wanna come?" they asked.

Percy agreed, and the three of them walked to the Apollo cabin.

* * *

Nikita actually did have something to do. She was video-chatting one of her mortal friends, when the Stolls and Percy barged into her cabin panting(deja-vu much?).

"Sorry I gotta go Anna! Tell Kayla I said hi! I'll talk to you later!" Nikita said, ending the video chat. "What the Hades guys!" she screamed. "I could've been changing!"

"Well you're not are you?" Connor remarked.

"What do you guys want?" Nikita said sighing.

"We're bored. Can you show us more videos?" Travis said.

"Fine," she said glaring. She opened up YouTube and played a video called "Twin Telepathy".

* * *

"Hey guys what's up?" one of the guys said in a British accent.

"Hey they're twins like you guys!" Percy said.

"What's up, how are you doing? My name's Jack-" Jack said.

"And my name's Finn," Finn said finishing off Jack's sentence.

They started talking about twin telepathy, and how they were going to do a test today to see if they were telepathic. They said they were going to need someone with great video skills, and all of a sudden another guy popped up.

"Did you just teleport in here?" Jack asked.

"I did," the other boy replied.

Jack then introduced him as Dan, or 'danisnotonfire'. Dan then started talking about how he did research on telepathy, and how they were going to use 'real science'. Jack and Finn said that they were ready, and they began the first test.

* * *

**Test One**

Dan said that for the first test they should draw the first thing that came to their mind. He gave them each a sheet of paper then let them choose a pen. Finn chose a pink pen and Jack chose-

a pink pen.

"Oh my god they're both pink," Dan said.

When Jack and Finn were both done drawing, they put down their pens.

"Do you think they drew the same thing?" Percy whispered to Travis.

"Of course they did," Travis replied.

Finn drew a fish and Jack drew-

"A fish and a tree," Dan said, shaking his head disapprovingly while the twins laughed.

"That's, that's nature," Jack said.

"Nature right," Dan said.

* * *

**Test Two**

"You have to say a number from one to ten. Ready?" Dan said. "Three, two one,"

"Two," Finn said, while Jack said "Eight,"

"Which adds up to make ten!" Finn said smiling.

"Which minus two is eight!" Jack said.

The twins high-fived while Dan clapped.

"There we go," Dan said.

* * *

**Test Three**

"So here we have five super-scientific shapes," Dan said. "Aren't they wonderful? Aren't they magical? Okay. Now you turn around," he said to Jack. "Don't cheat."

Dan did some hand motions and Finn nodded and did a hand motion back.

"What are they doing?" Connor whispered to Nikita.

"Dan told Finn to pick a shape," she replied.

Dan told Jack to turn back around and handed him the papers with the shapes. Jack looked through them.

"Now try to telepathically send him the shape," Dan said to Finn.

Jack jerked his head up. "Oh woah," he said. He held up a piece of paper with squiggly lines on it.

Finn shook his head and Dan just face-palmed.

"That's not it, it was a cross," Dan said. "Okay well this has been a complete disaster so far, but we shouldn't give up, because I have read there's some things you can do to boost the power."

* * *

**Telepathy Boosting**

"So when you think of real science telepathy, you know what I think of? Kitchen foil," Dan said holding up a roll of kitchen foil.

Finn started wrapping the foil around Jack's head into a cap. He started laughing silently.

"Now don't laugh this is serious business," Dan said trying to stifle his own laughter.

"This feels silly!" Jack exclaimed while Finn started laughing again.

"It looks silly to," Travis said.

The three of them started laughing while they applied a little bit more foil to the hat. Jack then started adding some kitchen foil to Finn's head. They started laughing again. Then Dan added some more foil to Finn's hat, and connected the two hats together.

"So this time, look each other in the eyes," Dan said, before the three of them started laughing. "Now think of a number from one to ten," he said. "Three, two, one."

The twins hesitated for a moment then said, "THREE! AHHHHHHHHHH!" they started smiling and cheering. Then they put Finn's foil cap on Dan.

"One, two, three," Finn said.

"Seven," Dan said

"Four," Jack said. The two of them sighed.

"Right then, so in conclusion, basically you are," Dan started.

"Telepathic!" Finn said.

"Totally telepathic!" Dan agreed. "Definitely what we decided." The twins high-fived each other. They then started talking about how it was scientific. After that, they thanked Dan for helping them with the tests. They talked about Dan and his channel and how they were going to post a video about Internet slang on Dan's channel. The video then ended.

* * *

"Hey Travis, Connor, do you think you guys are telepathic?" Percy asked.

"I don't know we should do the tests that they did!" Connor said.

The three boys then left her cabin talking about the tests and the telepathy boosting. Nikita smirked, knowing the boys wouldn't be back for a long time. She turned off her computer and headed down to the archery range to practice.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! I was thinking that maybe I should do a bonus chapter in which the twins and Percy do the test, but only if you guys want me to. Tell me what you guys thought! You know you wanna review ;) Bye now!**

~Nikita


End file.
